


Mistletoe brings you closer together

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arthur just wants to find his soulmate, Everyone else has found theirs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Au where the first words your soulmates say to you is tattooed on your arm.





	Mistletoe brings you closer together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy sorry it’s been a while, I’ve been writing for Another fandom. Here’s a Little short story since I have writers block so hopefully this will suffice. Hope you like it!

It was nearing Christmas and Arthur hadn’t found his soulmate yet. Granted he was only 21 and still in uni but he felt left out considering all of his friends had found their soul mates. 

“I mean I’m young, so I’ve got time.” Arthur said to his mates on the bleachers. 

“Exactly You’ll find them soon.” Gwen assured him. Gwen was ex girlfriend, she left him when she met her soulmate. 

She and Lancelot had what you could call a perfect meeting. Gwen was putting up Christmas lights on the outside of her student house, when she slipped on the ladder and fell. Lancelot however just so happened to be walking by and caught her.

_“My hero.” She has said.  
_

_“I will always save you.” Lancelot replied. That was when the two had realised those were the words engraved on their arms.  
_

_“I’m Gwen.”  
_

_“Lancelot.”_

She broke up with Arthur after that and Arthur understood because if he found his soulmate he would do the same. But

They’ve been together a year now and he was happy for them. 

“Mate you’ll be fine. Just think it can’t get any weirder than me and Perce.”

Gwaine said to him.

Gwaine was right. When he first spoke to Percival they were in a awkward situation. 

They were in the communal shower for the sports team. Arthur and Percival just finished playing football and Gwaine had finished rugby. They all went for a shower when Percy dropped the soap.

“ _You shouldn’t pick up the soap in a shower.”  
_

_“Why you gonna bang me?” Percy retorted.  
_

_“You could have said something nicer than this, you know how many people I’ve been waiting to say that to me.” Gwaine complained showing his arm. Percy grinned.  
_

_“Yeah well your’s isn’t any better.”  
_

_“Well since were already naked...”  
_

_“Other people in here guys.” Arthur laughed.  
_

_“You can watch.” Gwaine winked.  
_

_“How about we go for coffee and leave that till we’re alone?” Percival offered.  
_

_“Deal.”_

They’ve been together for a couple of months now.

“Yeah but Gwaine have you seen what my arm says. Meeting my soulmate is not gonna be a nice meeting.” Arthur told gwaine. He looked down to his arm that read _“And what makes you think I’ll be kissing a prat like you?”_

“It’s not that bad.”

“They don’t want to kiss me apparently.” Arthur frowned. He was very kissable, why wouldn’t his soulmate wanna kiss him?

“And who calls me a prat? Like who uses that word anymore!” Arthur complained. They just laughed and turned their attention somewhere else. 

Arthur looked out to the side and saw Lancelot approaching with his sister and a guy Arthur hasn’t seen before. He was alright looking. Raven hair, nice smile, blue eyes that kinda looked golden in the sun light. 

They guy left before he reached the platform.

“Who was that?” Arthur asked. 

“Merlin, a friend of mine.” Morgana said. “He’s really nice, just your type brother.”

“Yeah well, I’m looking for my soulmate, not some sex piece.”

“Whatever.” Morgana shrugged but a smirk was playing on her lips. Did she know something he didn’t?

Arthur chose to ignore his sisters attempts to piss him off and joined in their conversation. 

Morgana has also found her soulmate. She and Leon met when Arthur brought him back one day after football. 

_“Who’s the chick?” Leon had asked when they passed her in the kitchen.  
_

_“The chick, is your worst nightmare.” Morgana turned around and answered fro him.  
_

_“Well if you’re my worst nightmare, I don’t wanna wake up.” Leon grinned. So smooth.  
_

_Morgana lifted up her sleeve.  
_

_“So you’re the one.”  
_

_“It seems so.” Leon also lifted up his sleeve.  
_

_“Well-“  
_

_“Leon,” He supplied.  
_

_“Lets get to know each other.”  
_

_“I agree,”  
_

_“Morgana.” She held out her hand. Leon took it and they went off to her room.  
_

_“So no video games then?” Arthur shouted up._

Most disappointing moment of his life. 

It was the last day of uni for Christmas break and Arthur was actually in a good mood. He couldn’t wait to go home and chill for three weeks. 

Gwaine surprisingly didn’t have his mistletoe hat on. He usually went round getting kisses from everyone. But he does have a boyfriend now. He was carrying it up the halls and walked up to him.

“Here buddy, it’s yours now.” Gwaine said to him, passing it to him with such care. 

“I’m not going around with this.” Arthur tried to pass it back. As if he’d- 

“Come one keep my tradition alive!”

“Gwaine-“

“Please buddy.” Gwaine batted his eyelashes. 

“Fine! But only for an hour.” Arthur caved. He couldn’t believe he caved. 

So he went round and got kisses off people until he ran into Gwen and that guy Merlin, at her lockers.

“Oh god.” She shook her head.

“Kiss m’lady?”

“You’re wearing Gwaine hat.” She laughed.

“Whaddya say Gwen?”

“No.” She shook her head. He then turned to the raven haired man and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“ _And what makes you think I’ll be kissing a prat like you?_ ” Merlin said but it was playful. Arthur grinned. It wasn’t bad at all.

This is his soulmate! Of course it be Merlin that’s why his sister fucking smirked. She knew that only one person Says prat. 

Gwen beamed at him because she new as well. 

“ _I’ll have you know that this prat is a good kisser._ ”

“Is that so?”

“I can prove it to you if you want?”

“Prove you wrong, okay.”

“Let’s do this.”

Arthur pulled him into a kiss cupping his cheeks rubbing it slightly with his thumbs. He deepened the kiss and heard the guy moan; it sent shivers down his spine. 

“How was that?” Arthur pulled back after a while. 

“You’re going to have to do it one more time for better results.” The guy smirked.

“I can do that.” Arthur grinned and pulled him in again. 

Arthur beamed, he found his soulmate just in time for Christmas. 

“We better meet up for Christmas.” Merlin told him.

“If I get more of these I’ll abandon my family.” Arthur stole another kiss. 

“Wanna get lunch?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. 

“I’m Arthur by the way.”

“Oh I know who you are.” 

“My reputation precedes me.” Arthur chuckled. 

“Gwen you wanna-“ Merlin was in the middle of asking her to join them when they both realised she was gone. 

“Well me and you then.”

“Let’s go.”

Christmas was about to get a whole lot wetter-he meant better yeah, better...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
